Entre toi et moi
by lauryne1225
Summary: Maelys Miles, jeune fille de 15 ans à peine, se retrouve propulsée dans le passé par la Pomme d'Eden. Elle va devoir comprendre sa destinée au côté de Ezio Auditore, son ancêtre. (les personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft, seul les OCs m'appartiennent)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey cher/chère lecteur/lectrice, je vous présente donc ma première fiction ! Alors je débute et j'ai surement fait des fautes alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Bon sinon pour parler de l'histoire je vous laisse la découvrir et on se retrouve plus bas ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1

J'ai mal à la tête. Chaque bruit que j'entends me martèle le crâne. J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Où je suis ? Je me trouve dans une grande pièce sombre illuminée par une lumière bleue qui semble sortir de signe sur les murs. Bordel mais comment j'ai atterri ici ? Soudain j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me redresse et sort ma lame secrète. Un homme sort de la pénombre. Je pointe mon arme sur lui, il lève les mains en signe de paix. Je ne baisse pas ma garde pour autant. L'homme n'avait pas l'air méchant mais sa tenue noir et sa capuche m'intimidait, de plus il était plutôt bien armé contrairement à moi. Sa tenue m'intriguait, j'en avais déjà vu des similaires mais elles étaient portées il y a des siècles. Je trouvais son accoutrement étrange mais il semblait d'autant plus intrigué par le mien. Il avait retiré sa capuche laissant apparaitre un visage que j'avais déjà vu, il avait la peau mate, des cheveux brun foncé rassemblé en une queue de cheval, des yeux bruns d'orée, une légère barbe arborait le bas de sa mâchoire et le tour de sa bouche et enfin une cicatrice chevauchait ses lèvres. Je regarde mes propres vêtements : je portais une veste blanche par-dessus un T-shirt, un jean et des baskets, rien de plus habituel. Il s'approche, les bras toujours en l'air.

-Du calme je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit-il calmement.

Il ne me veut aucun mal, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Je baisse ma main gantée et remarque qu'il a également une lame. Est-ce que lui aussi est un Assassin ? Je peine à parler mais je réussis quand même à dire quelques mots.

-Où est-on ?

-Nous sommes au Vatican, en 1499.

Au Vatican ? En 1499 ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je tente de me remémorer ce qui a bien pu se passer mais rien. Rien. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je respire profondément et me dit à moi-même qui je suis : « Maelys Miles, 15 ans, née en 1997. »

-Comment je suis arrivée là ? Demandai-je

-Euh… Tu es apparu comme par magie.

L'homme a un objet étrange dans la main. Je ne manque pas de reconnaitre cette chose.

-La Pomme ! M'écriais-je. C'est elle qui m'a emmené ici ! As-tu touché à la Pomme ?

-Oui.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Une sorte de déesse. Mais je ne comprends pas. Elle m'a parlé d'un Desmond.

Je m'empare de la Pomme. Je la regarde, la tourne et la retourne dans mes mains. Je dois la refaire fonctionner si je veux retourner chez moi.

-Putain Desmond, qu'es ce que tu as fait ! Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire moi !

L'homme me fixe intrigué. Je suis sure de l'avoir déjà vu mais où ? La Pomme ne voulant pas marcher je la redonne à l'étranger. Je mets mon visage dans mes mains. Qu'es ce que je vais faire ?

-Ecoute petite, on ne devrait pas resté ici. Me dit-il. Je m'appelle Ezio, Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

Je me retourne. Mais oui bien sûr ! Ezio Auditore ! Le Maître Assassin, et également mon ancêtre. Bon je sais déjà que si je suis là c'est qu'il y a un rapport avec les Assassins et mes ancêtres.

-Maelys Miles. Répondis-je.

-Enchanté. Maintenant partons.

Il part vers la sortie de l'endroit. J'hésite un peu, si je pars est ce que je pourrai revenir pour comprendre ce que je fais là. Ou alors faut-il vraiment que je parte. Ezio m'attend à l'entrée d'un couloir je le rejoins en courant. On traverse un long corridor et on arrive dans une salle encore plus grande. En plein milieu un bâton est coincé dans le sol. Ezio s'approche, je le suit mais je trébuche sur une tunique rouge et ornée de dorure. Je la prends.

-Euh… On n'était pas seul ici je crois.

Ezio se retourne.

-Rodrigo. Marmonne-t-il. Merda.

Je lâche la tunique et me dirige vers le bâton. Il était dorée et brillait de milles feu, quelques pierres ornaient l'instrument. Je l'empoigne. J'essaye de le retirer du socle quand soudain une sorte de mécanisme se met en route, les murs se mettent à bouger, le sol descend comme un ascenseur et le socle s'ouvre pour laisser s'enfoncer le bâton à l'intérieur. Ezio qui était entrain de fouiller les vêtements, m'agrippe violemment le bras pour me faire reculer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Je ne sais pas !

Il court vers l'instrument, tente désespérément de le sortir avant que la trappe ne se referme mais en vain. Agacé il tapa dans la tunique. Moi je n'osais pas bouger, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai touché ce truc mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si ça possédait un mécanisme. Soudain des pas se font entendre en haut.

-Ezio ! Mieux vaut le laisser à la terre ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Euh… J'étais sure que tu étais seul.

Je lève la tête, un homme se penche pour mieux nous voir.

-Je t'expliquerais Mario ! crie Ezio.

Il court contre une des parois et commence à grimper. Une fois une bonne prise en main il se retourne et me propose son aide. Je souris et prend mon élan. J'ai l'habitude de grimper sur des immeubles d'une dizaine de maitre de haut,alors ça c'est du gâteau. Un pas, deux pas, trois puis quatre et enfin je décolle du sol et m'agrippe du mieux que je peux à une pierre. Ezio me regarde, un rictus au coin de la lèvre.

-Bien joué.

Et on commence à grimper. L'ascension fut rude, mes muscles étaient douloureux. De plus les parois étaient glissantes ce qui ne facilitait rien. Mais enfin une main se tendit devant moi. C'est celle de Mario. Je l'empoigne vivement et il me tire vers le haut. Une fois sur le bord je m'étale par terre épuisée. Ezio et Mario se fixe avant de passer à moi. Je me mets à rire, ils n'avaient pas l'air de tous comprendre sur ce que je foutais là. Je les comprenais, moi aussi je n'en savais rien.

-Oh oui je sais je fais tâche. Rigolais-je.

-Ton accoutrement n'est pas commun. Sourit Ezio.

Il me tend la main pour que je me relève. Je l'attrape.

-Qui es-tu ? me demande Mario. Et d'où viens-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Maelys et pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là.

-Alors d'où viens-tu ? Insiste Ezio.

-Hum, vous ne me croirez pas. Dis-je.

Son regard est insistant.

-Je viens de faire la connaissance d'une sorte de dieu, je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi.

-Je suis né en 1997… Dans le… Futur ?

Oui je suis née en 1997 dans mon présent mais leur futur. Ouai même moi j'ai du mal à y croire. Mario avait l'air de se décomposer en entendant mes paroles. Mais lorsqu'on entendit de l'agitation plus loin il reprit vite ses esprits.

-On verra ça plus tard.

On se hâta de sortir pour rejoindre une sorte d'église. Il y avait des dizaines de personne à l'intérieur, ils nous fixaient tous nous insultant de tous les noms. J'aurai bien aimé qu'on soit plus discret surtout vu ma « différence ». On arrive à une grande porte que Mario ouvre en poussant de toutes ses forces. Et la surprise fut grande, une dizaine de gardes nous attendaient, tous armé jusqu'aux dents.

-Fait chier. Lâchais-je.

-Maelys reste en retrait ! me crie Ezio.

Comme convenue je me cache derrière un mur à quelque mettre du combat. J'observe la scène, Ezio embroche un à un ses ennemies et Mario de même. Mario si je me souviens bien est l'oncle d'Ezio. Les gardes tombent à vue d'œil, soudain je sens une présence derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'une main se pose sur ma bouche et une lame frôle mon cou. Faut que je garde mon calme. Je fais un coup de coude dans le ventre de mon agresseur. Il recule et lâche sa prise. Je me retourne esquive un coup qui voulut m'assener dans le vide et je plante enfin ma lame dans sa gorge. Le sang sort de sa bouche. Je déglutis et rétracte ma lame. Le garde s'effondre et après quelque spasme, mourut enfin. Je recule, dégouté par la scène. A force de marcher en arrière je heurt quelqu'un.

-Tu t'es bien défendus Maelys. Me félicite Ezio.

Ouai je me suis bien battue. Mais j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à le tuer. Je déteste ça, du plus loin que je me souvienne la première personne que j'ai eu a tué c'était quand j'étais petite. Mais le moment n'est pas aux souvenirs d'enfance.

-Il faut qu'on parte ! crie Mario.

Ezio et moi le suivons, les deux hommes commencent à grimper le long d'un mur. Je me prépare à prendre mon élan et saute mais lorsque je tente de garder prise à la brique mes doigts lâchent. Je suis épuisé et incapable de monter. Le problème est que les garçons ne m'ont pas attendue. J'entame donc une course effréné dans les rues du Vatican en essayant de ne pas perdre de vu mes deux compagnons. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, et mes pieds me font un mal de chien. Enfin ils s'arrêtent et saute du toit pour me rejoindre. Ezio met une main sur mon épaule et me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas grimpé. Pourquoi ? Ba c'est pourtant clair : je viens de me faire téléporter dans le passé, après j'ai monté un mur de trois mètre au moins et pour encore plus de fun j'ai tué quelqu'un ! Enfin je me suis contenté de lui répondre que j'étais fatiguée. Il me sourit pour me rassurer.

-C'est pas tous mais on ne va pas pouvoir rester ici. Dit Mario. Il faut retourner à Monteriggioni Ezio !

-Vous prenez la Pomme ? Je m'enquis de demander.

-Hum oui, Ezio tu l'as ?

-Oui tiens prend la Mario ! Elle sera plus en sécurité en ta possession.

Il tend la Pomme à son oncle. Elle a intérêt d'être en sécurité ! J'en ai un peu besoin pour rentrer moi ! Monteriggioni n'est pas la porte à côté mais là-bas se trouve une bibliothèque où je trouverai les réponses à mes questions, si je suis dans le passé c'est qu'il y a une raison et je compte bien la trouver.

-Il faut nous trouver des chevaux. Propose Ezio.

On cherche alors une petite écurie qui pourrait nous vendre des chevaux. Après une demi-heure de recherche on trouve enfin deux chevaux à notre disposition. Ezio monte sur le premier et me fait signe de m'installer derrière lui. Je passe mon pied dans l'étrier et me hisse derrière lui. Mon dieu que ça fait du bien de s'assoir ! Bon une selle n'est pas de ce qui a de plus confortable mais bordel mes jambes en avait bien besoin. Ezio démarre au triple galop m'obligeant à m'agripper à sa taille. J'admire le paysage, les maisons défilent. Tout est si diffèrent de mon époque. Il n'y a pas d'immeuble moche partout, ni de pollution qui nous détruit les poumons. Non. Enfin on rejoint la campagne et on ralentit notre allure. La campagne est si belle et calme, les paysans coupent le blé à la main, aucun tracteur. Aucun pesticide, ici c'est encore la nature qui décide. Le bruit des sabots sur le sol me berce. Ezio et Mario discute de ce qu'il a vu avant que j'apparaisse au Vatican. Je finis par entendre mon nom mais je n'ai pas le courage de réagir, je m'endors petit à petit. Je finis par tomber sur l'épaule d'Ezio. Je le sens sursauter mais j'étais déjà trop endormi pour me redresser.

Me voilà, Maelys Miles, 15 ans, arrivée miraculeusement dans le passé au côté de mon ancêtre, Ezio Auditore. Une longue aventure m'attend surement avant de pouvoir rentrer à mon époque.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop long parce que les prochains risque de l'être voir plus xD. Bon comme vous pouvez le comprendre notre petite Maelys a bien un lien de parenté avec Desmond, mais lequel ? Vous le saurez dans peu de temps :P. Cette Fic' ne se passera pratiquement jamais dans le "présent", mais ça reste à voir ^^. Breeeef ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et on se retrouve dans un prochain chapitre qui sortira d'ici un ou deux jours ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Alors je sors ce chapitre assez tôt car je ne serais pas là mercredi (jour ou je comptait poster le prochain chapitre) :). Du coup je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire et on se retrouve en bas ! :D**

* * *

-Maelys, Maelys réveille toi.

Je me réveille difficilement, mes paupières sont lourdes. Je me redresse un instant puis subitement m'assoupis à nouveau. J'entends les deux garçons rigoler. Je suis si drôle que ça quand je dors ? Ils se mettent à chuchoter et d'un coup je sens le cheval partir au galop. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à Ezio en gueulant d'arrêter. On fait plusieurs mètres comme ça quand on ralentit enfin. Les garçons sont mort de rire.

-Ahah ! C'était hilarant. Grognais-je.

-On est arrivée petite. M'explique Mario.

En effet, on faisait fasse à une ville entourée d'une grande muraille. C'est impressionnant. La première question qui me vint à l'esprit c'est « comment peut-on construire d'aussi grande chose sans les technologies du 21eme siècle ? ». En haut des murs des soldats se dépêchent de charger des canons. Que font-ils ? Ils se préparent pour une attaque ? Oh non pas encore de la bagarre. Moi je suis là pour voir une bibliothèque c'est tout. Soudain un coup de canon est tiré, le boulet atterris à quelques mettre de nous. Mais ils sont malades !

-Désolé nos soldats s'entrainent encore avec notre nouveau matériel. Rigole Mario.

-Ça serait sympas qu'ils évitent de nous dégommer. Répondis-je.

On entre finalement dans la cité. Là, Ezio est acclamé de tous, si bien que personne ne me remarque. Un vrai fantôme.L'ambiance était toujours plus agréable que dans l'église. Mario explique à son neveu les changements fait dans la ville, sa plus grande fierté ses dits « canons de pure prouesse technologique ». Ça me faisait rire. « Prouesse technologique », s'il voyait ce qu'on a inventé à mon époque, il ne dirait pas ça. On a créé des objets volant, appelé « avion », capable de transporter des bombes nucléaires pour détruire des villes entières. Ouai, c'est petit canons c'était rien comparé à ce que je connais. On arrive devant des marches, je descends de la selle. Mon Dieu j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes toutes engourdies. J'ai failli tomber deux fois douée comme je suis.

-Ezio!

Une femme accoure jusqu'à nous et saute dans les bras d'Ezio. Elle ressemble énormément à mon compagnon de voyage. Elle est belle et doit avoir à peine 35 ans , quelques années de moins que mon ancêtre.

-Claudia. Que c'est bon de rentrer !

Mais oui Claudia, suis-je bête ! C'est sa sœur ! Elle desserre l'étreinte entre elle et son frère puis va saluer son oncle avant de se retourner vers moi. Ah ba enfin quelqu'un qui me remarque ici ! Bon forcement elle est étonné de ma présence, de mes vêtements etc… Bref j'y suis habitué maintenant. Je souris histoire de lui montrer que je ne vais pas la bouffer.

-Bonjourno. Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Non jamais. Répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Ouai bon vu sa tête je devais être dans un piteux état.

-Claudia, je te présente Maelys. Je l'ai rencontrée dans le Vatican. Explique Ezio.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est une longue histoire, je vous expliquerais ce soir.

-D'accord.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle se retourne pour annoncer à Ezio que la comtesse de Fòrli souhaitait le voir. Il fut étonné de la savoir ici et lui dit qu'il l'a retrouverai ce soir. Je rigole avec moi-même et pense à Desmond « héhé bonne soirée frérot ».

-Ezio je voudrais que tu fasses un tour en ville avec notre invitée et que vous alliez trouver à Maelys de nouveau vêtement. Dit Mario. Ça serait bien que tu puisses te fondre un peu plus parmi la populace petite.

Roh, ils vont arrêter de m'appeler « Petite ». J'ai quinze quand même. J'acquiesce et Ezio m'entraine à travers les rues de Monterriggioni. On marche en silence, c'est un peu pesant alors je décide d'entamer la discussion. Mais sur quoi ? C'est qu'il a 20 ans de plus que moi. Enfin non 538 pour être exact ! Qu'est je peux bien lui dire ? Ce n'est pas avec lui que je vais discuter du dernier Call of Duty en date. Peut-être que l'évolution des armes l'intéresserait un peu plus ? Ouai bon faut que j'arrête de réfléchir pour rien. J'ai qu'à en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie, même si au final j'en connais déjà beaucoup. Peu importe.

-Euh bon parle-moi de toi ! M'exclamais-je

Oh lala que tu es conne Maelys.

-Et tu veux que je te parle de quoi ? Rigole Ezio qui n'a pas l'air de l'avoir mal pris.

-Je ne sais pas, ta vie en générale.

-Et bien… Je suis un Assassin.

-Ah ba merci comme si je ne le savais pas.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit pourtant.

Et merde tu viens de mettre un pied dans ta tombe très chère. Il est hors de question de lui parler de l'Animus, c'est le meilleur moyen de le perdre dans ton flot d'explication. Et au final il retiendra que tu es une tarée qui espionne les vies des gens mort depuis ton époque !

-Je l'ai reconnu à ta lame et tes vêtements. Expliquais-je.

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Tu en es un non ? Tu as une lame secrète, plus moderne si je puis dire, mais une lame.

Oui il n'a pas tort je suis un assassin, mais j'aurai bien aimé ne plus en être un. Le temps à forcé les choses on va dire.

-Oui, je suis un Assassin.

-Et comment est la confrérie à ton époque ?

-On s'éloigne de notre sujet de base très cher !

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de la confrérie, des dérivations du crédo au fil du temps et encore moins de la place des Templiers alias Abstergo dans notre société.

-Très bien, très bien. Je suis née à Florence en 1459. J'y ai vécu 17 ans au côté de mes parents,mes frères et ma sœur.

-Pourquoi 17 ans ?

Je sais très bien pourquoi 17 ans, mais peu importe. Faut que j'aie l'air d'une personne « normale ».

-Ma famille a subi une trahison, mon père et mes frères ont été exécutés. J'ai voulu les venger et après l'avoir fait, j'ai pris l'initiative de finir l'œuvre de mon père.

La nostalgie se lisait sur son visage. Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir fait ressortir des souvenirs aussi douloureux. Mais je le comprends, j'ai subi les même choses petite.

-Je suis désolé. Dis-je.

-Et me voilà 20 ans plus tard, toujours à chercher à comprendre les mystères de la Pomme ! Et toi ?

-Ba je suis en née 1997, j'ai été élevée par les assassins une petite partie de ma vie jusqu'à la mort de ma mère.

-Désolé… Comment elle est ?

-Des Templiers. Après j'ai été placé en foyer.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Oui forcement il ne sait pas ce que c'est les foyers.

-Ce sont des familles qui vous accueillent quand vos parents ne peuvent plus s'occuper de vous.

-Ah je comprends.

Un silence s'installe entre nous deux. On continue notre chemin ainsi, pensant à ce qu'a vécu l'autre. Les rues sont bruyantes et les marchants gueulent que leurs produits sont les meilleurs. Ça n'a pas tellement changé en 500 ans. On arrive enfin devant une petite boutique. Un vieil homme nous accueil. On lui explique ce que l'on veut : une chemise, des bottes et un pantalon pour moi. Il prend alors mes mesures mais fut stopper dans son travail lorsqu'il vu la façon avec laquelle se fermait ma veste. « Une fermeture éclair » lui expliquait je. Après en avoir finis avec sa fascination pour mon manteau il me donne ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vide mes poches et me dirige vers la cabine. J'enfile tout ça puis m'observe dans le miroir : mon Dieu l'état dans lequel je suis ! Je fais peur ! Mes cheveux bruns habituellement bouclés et plein de reflets blonds étaient ternes et gras. Mes yeux bleus étaient bordés de grosses cernes. Pas étonnant que Claudia me regardait bizarrement. Ezio passe derrière moi et pause une main sur mon épaule.

-Après un bon bain et une bonne nuit de sommeil tu iras bien mieux.

Surement. Je fais quelque pas pour voir si je suis bien dans ma nouvelle tenue. Elle est parfaite. Les chaussures sont hyper confortables, ce qui m'étonna. Adieu mes basket ! Tandis que je faisais semblant de me battre pour tester mes nouveaux vêtements, Ezio se dirige vers ce qu'il y avait dans ma poche. Il prend mon téléphone et le tourne dans tous les sens. Il finit par l'allumer, laissant échapper une petite musique et allumant l'écran. Il me regarde avec des grands yeux attendant des explications. Je lui prends le portable des mains et lui explique.

-Ça c'est un téléphone portable. Ça permet de parler à d'autre personne qui en possède n'importe où sur Terre.

-Impressionnant. Répond-il à mes explications.

Il sort ensuite une bourse de sa poche et la donne au vendeur.

-Merci mon ami ! dit il

Ezio me lance une sacoche pour que j'y range mes affaires. Je fais ce qu'il me dit et l'on sort pour aller rejoindre les autres à la villa. Ça va être pour moi le temps des grandes explications.

* * *

 **Eh ba voilà ! Maintenant vous avez une petite idée de l'enfance de Maelys. Pour ce qui ont encore des doutes Maelys est bien la sœur de Desmond. Ce chapitre est un peu ennuyant mais nécessaire pour comprendre les personnages principaux :). Je vous assure que le prochain sera pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin d'action :'3. Si j'y parviens je le sortirai mercredi, mais j'hésite à vous le sortir ce soir :'). Si ça vous tente la suite ce soir, laisser un petit review et je m'arrange pour vous la poster le plus vite possible :3**

 **Tchuuuuusssssss !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**YOLO ! Alors voilà la suite ! Je vous laisse avec un peu d'action et un très long chapitre !**

* * *

Une demi-heure que j'étais là, à écouter le flot de parole de Macchiaveli et Ezio qui se disputent à mon sujet. Macchiaveli ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais ici et pensait que je n'étais pas digne de confiance. Bref, il ne croit pas trop à la magie de la Pomme et il n'était encore moins enthousiaste de ma venue. Ça ne m'étonnait pas, cet homme est tellement fixé sur la politique. D'ailleurs après que Mario, Claudia, la mère d'Ezio et Caterina est fini d'assener Ezio de question sur ce qu'il a vu et sur moi (bordel je suis là, vous pouvez me parlez hein) Macchiaveli demanda ce qu'est devenu Rodrigo Borgia.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Comment ça ?

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et m'enfonce dans le fauteuil. Je me prépare à entendre les voix monter à m'en exploser les tympans

-Lorsque l'on se sera débarrassé de ce malfrat, là on pourra parler de futur et de cette gamine ! Je dois y aller j'ai une réunion à Rome.

Et Macchiaveli sortit de la pièce pour mon plus grand bonheur. Claudia vient me voir sourire aux lèvres.

-Excuse le il est un peu borné.

-Vraiment ? Rigolais-je.

Elle très gentille Claudia. Lorsqu'on est arrivé avec Ezio elle m'a tout de suite prise à part pour me montrer ma chambre. J'étais émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Elle m'expliqua où était chaque pièce et des moyens mémo-technique pour ne pas me perdre. Il y avait de quoi au bout de trois couloirs j'étais déjà pommée. Une fois dans ma chambre j'ai pu déposer mes affaires sur une table. Après ça je me suis étalée sur le lit. Un lit ! Enfin ! Il était si confortable, ça faisais si longtemps que je ne n'avais pas dormis sur un VRAI lit. Claudia souriait en me voyant m'extasier face à un lit comme une enfant.

-Tu te souviens où est ta chambre ? Me demande t elle

Je me gratte le crâne pour réfléchir. A droite, à gauche un escalier et… Et… Ouai non je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je lui fais signe que non. Et elle m'explique que la chambre d'Ezio est sur le même chemin et qu'il m'y emmènera. Je me lève donc et suie le concerné. Il avait l'air un peu agacé de son altercation avec son ami mais bon ça se comprenait. Avant de sortir de la salle de réception, j'ai pu percevoir un petit regard, qui voulait dire beaucoup, d'Ezio à Caterina. La rousse était la comtesse d'une cité qui a été prise par les templiers. Si je ne me trompe pas elle a sauvé la vie d'Ezio alors que lui avait sauvé ses enfants. On arrive donc à ma chambre, mon ainé me souhaite bonne nuit et se dirige vers sa chambre. Je rentre et m'étale à nouveau sur mon lit. Je vois qu'un bain chaud m'a été préparé, j'hésite et me rappelle de ma tête chez le couturier. Je me déshabille et me plonge dans l'eau. Ça fait du bien de prendre un bon bain chaud après autant d'émotion. Une fois parfaitement propre je sors de la baignoire et me vêtit d'un pyjama qui m'a été donné. Je m'enfouis enfin dans les draps et m'endors en quelques minutes.

Mon sommeil fut bien vite perturbé par des bruits de canons dehors. Comment il était possible de se lever aussi tôt pour faire des tirs. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon coussin pour tenter de me rendormir. Soudain une grosse explosion se fait entendre. Je décide de me sortir de mon lit, j'enfile mes vêtements, attache ma lame et sort en trombe de la chambre. Je croise Mario qui traverse le couloir en courant.

-Maelys tu es là ! Va chercher Ezio !

-Mais il n'est pas avec ?

-Fonce ! M'ordonne-t-il.

Je suis son ordre et cours à la chambre d'Ezio. J'entends des voix, Ezio évidemment et, Caterina. Je me doutais qu'elle serait avec lui. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et me prépare à frapper quand un grand fracas se fait entendre dans mon dos. Instinctivement je me mets à terre, ce que j'ai bien fait. Un boulet traversa le couloir et rentra dans la chambre. Après quelques secondes je me relève. Plus de porte. Ezio était entrain de s'habiller en vitesse et Caterina me fixait avec un regard foudroyant.

-Désolé ! Lâchais-je instinctivement en levant les mains.

Bon Dieu que je suis conne. Ezio me foudroie à son tour du regard. Il avait finis de se préparer et attachais avec peine son gantelet. Je passe par-dessus le reste de porte pour l'aider à l'attacher.

-Où est Mario ? Me demande-t-il.

-Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure c'est lui qui m'a dit d'aller te chercher.

-Je vais rejoindre mes troupes. Nous informe son amante.

-Fait attention !

Et elle quitta la pièce en courant. Ezio enfile son épée dans son étui. Il se précipite sur la fenêtre et me fait signe de le rejoindre. On passe alors par la fenêtre et on se retrouve sur le toit. C'est une véritable catastrophe, les murailles que je croyais imprenable s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Les cris des habitants affolés arrivaient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Soudain je sens Ezio me pousser à terre. Je me cogne violemment la joue contre une tuile cassée. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever qu'un nouveau boulet fracasse le toit. Je recule un peu pour ne pas tomber. Je passe ma main sur ma joue, du sang coulait. Paniquée je cherche Ezio. Il n'est plus sur le toit. Je me penche pour voir s'il n'était pas tombé, et en effet il était par terre essayant de se relever. Je me lève vite et saute au balcon plus bas, je m'agrippe à la rambarde et me laisse tomber deux mètres plus bas. Je me rattrape à deux mains puis me précipite sur mon allié.

-Ça va ? Je lui demande.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se relève et j'aperçois Mario arriver vers nous.

-Vous êtes là ! Ça va vous n'avez rien ?

-Non tout va bien. Répondis-je.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Ezio.

-Ce sont les Borgia ! Ils nous ont encerclés durant la nuit ! Ezio il faut que tu te rendes en haut des remparts, aider au canon.

-Très bien j'irai, tu l'as prise ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, va ! Maelys toi, va rejoindre les autres à la villa !

Serieux ? Va falloir que j'aille attendre sans rien faire avec les autres. Je fais la moue tandis que Mario repart au combat et qu'Ezio me dit de faire attention. Du coup je me retrouve toute seule. Faut que je trouve une entrée pour accéder à l'intérieur de la villa. Je longe les ruines des maisons qui encerclaient le château. Soudain je vois trois soldats ennemis s'en prendre à une petite fille. Comment sont-ils entrés ? Je ne perds pas une seconde, tant pis pour les consignes de Mario. Je m'attaque à un premier homme. En moins de deux il est à terre, mort après avoir gouté à ma lame. J'esquive le coup d'un deuxième et dans le même temps fait trébucher le troisième. Je poignarde celui à terre et saute ensuite à la gorge du dernier. Je rétracte ma lame, pas peu fière de mon petit massacre. C'est vrai je n'aime pas tuer mais lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver une vie je n'y vais pas de main morte. Je vais voir la petite fille, elle était en pleure et ne faisait que d'appeler sa mère.

-Écoute petite, je vais te ramener à ta mère mais pour ça il faut que tu me suives.

Elle acquiesce et me prend la main. De ma main libre je prends une épée qui appartenait à un des soldats. Elle était légère et facile à manier. Je me mets à courir avec la fillette à travers les rues détruites. Je retrouve enfin Maria et Claudia. Elles courent vers moi paniquée. Je leurs dit que je vais bien et qu'il faut ramener la petite auprès de sa mère. Au moment où je m'explique j'entends les portes de la cité céder sous les béliers des Borgia. Il n'y a plus aucune porte pour nous protéger. Je vois Mario rentrer dans la forteresse. Il semble épuisé et désolé. Soudain il s'effondre. Et apparait derrière lui les fameux Borgia. Mon souffle est coupé. Je lève les yeux et aperçois Ezio dans le même état que moi. L'un des Borgia, Cesare je suppose, prend la parole mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je suis plus préoccuper par ma course effrénée pour sauver Mario. Sur les toits mon acolyte est lui aussi en pleine course. Les remparts sont remplis de soldats ennemis. Il y a des tireurs qui pointent leurs fusils dans une même direction. Je suis la direction de leurs tirs et… Merde ils visent Ezio. J'accélère, s'il n'arrive pas à atteindre son oncle moi je le doit. Je rejette un coup d'œil à Cesare et là mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

-Ezio montre toi ! Regarde ce que j'ai ! S'écria t il.

Cesare avait la Pomme dans ses mains. Il souriait, une blonde le buvait du regard. A sa droite Caterina avait été capturée.

-Écoute je te propose un marché ! Ton cher oncle contre la Fille !

Mais de quel Fille il parle ? Attend ! Non mais la fameuse fille c'est moi ! Qui lui a dit ? Pas Mario c'est impossible. Je pense à Caterina, non c'est pas le moment de réfléchir à ça.

-Je compte jusqu'à 5 !

Je cours à toute vitesse. Je préfère me rendre à eux que de laisser Mario périr par la main de ce salop. Il continue son décompte jusqu'à 0.

-Eh bien Ezio ! Où es-tu ? Je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir te rencontrer.

Il prend un fusil et le pointe vers Mario.

-Dit adieu à ton oncle.

Je ne pus retenir un « NON » mais il était trop tard. Mario baignait déjà dans son propre sang. Instinctivement je cherche Ezio. Il était sur la toiture du magasin du couturier. Deux petites taches rouges, une sur l'épaule et une aux niveaux des hanches se formèrent. Il ne bougeait pas, ses jambes tremblaient. Il chuta brutalement du toit. Je n'hésite pas une second de plus je fonce le retrouver. Après avoir traversé quatre cinq rues je le vois enfin. Je m'accroupis à ses côté prend ses épaules et le secoue un peu pour qu'il se réveille mais en vain. J'entends des soldats dans la rue d'à côté. On ne peut pas rester. La porte de la boutique est ouverte, on pourra peut être se cacher à l'intérieur. De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Je prends Ezio sous les épaules et le traine à l'intérieur. Bordel qu'il est lourd ! Enfin à l'intérieur je l'installe dans une cabine pour ne pas qu'on le voit. Je m'assois en face de lui. Je réfléchis à comment le soigner. Plus jeune j'ai appris à penser une plaie. Il me faut du tissu pour empêcher l'hémorragie de continuer. Par chance on est dans une mercerie et du tissu il n'en manque pas ! Je sors doucement de notre cachette à l'affut du moindre bruit. Je rampe vers le comptoir pour récupérer un rouleau de tissu. Alors oui je trouve ce que je cherchais mais en prime, j'ai le droit au cadavre du couturier. Après avoir déglutit à la vue du mort je retrouve Ezio. Il avait l'air de reprendre ses esprits. Je lui enlève sa chemise et commence, du mieux que je peux à le soigner. Une fois les deux bandes bien serrées je l'aide à remettre son haut. Il avait repris connaissance ce qui me rassurait.

-Ça va ? Je lui demande

Il voulut me sourire pour me répondre mais cela se transforma vite en une grimace de douleur.

-Faut pas qu'on reste ici. Maria et Claudia nous attendent à la villa.

Il acquiesce, je l'aide à se relever et on part en courant rejoindre la villa. On est obligé de s'arrêter souvent pour qu'Ezio reprenne son souffle. On arrive enfin au point de rencontre. Mais le problème suivant se pose : une ribambelle de soldat s'attaque à Claudia et Maria. Je me précipite alors sur deux hommes, j'en transperce un de ma lame et l'autre avec l'épée. Ezio qui avait l'air d'aller un petit peu mieux tente de se défendre d'une main. J'en fini rapidement avec nos assaillants. Je vais voir les filles et leur demande si ça va. Ezio nous ordonne de le suivre.

-On va rejoindre la crypte ! Nous cris-t-il.

On s'exécute et nous entrons dans une bibliothèque à l'intérieur de la villa.

-Attendez ! Crie Ezio à un villageois.

L'homme stoppe le mécanisme du passage secret. On y pénètre tous sauf l'homme à qui Ezio avait expliqué que le chemin menait au Nord. J'aide mon ami à refermer la porte et l'on s'enfonce ensuite tous les quatre dans une grotte. On ne tarde à rejoindre d'autre habitant qui avait pénétré le passage. Une demi-heure de marche passe. Je ne suis pas très rassurée, le plafond n'est pas très solide et déjà quelques pierres sont tombées non loin de nous. Nous commençons à voir la lumière, on presse alors le pas. J'entends soudain des bruits d'émeutes derrière nous.

-Ezio ! Tu es sure qu'on a bien fermé ? Je lui demande.

-Hum oui je crois…

Les pas se rapprochent rapidement et un enfin un premier soldat fait son apparition. Je crie à Ezio de partir devant que j'arrivais. Je tue le premier soldat et regarde où sont les autres. Ils sont encore à une centaine de mètre. Je cherche un moyen de les arrêter. Le plafond ! Je prends une pierre et lance de toutes mes forces sur un bout de roche qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Le plafond se mit à bouger et tous s'écroula comme prévue. Je me mets à courir le plus loin possible. Ça devrait les retenir assez longtemps. Je continue ma course mais je remarque que je ne vois plus la lumière aussi bien que tout à l'heure. Naturellement, l'éboulement que j'ai provoqué en a créé un autre ici. Je retire le plus vite possible les pierres qui me bouchent le passage. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute je réussis enfin à me frayer un chemin et heureusement parce que de nouvelles troupes arrivaient sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de reboucher le passage, je me contente de fuir à toute blinde. Les cris derrière moi sont de plus en plus forts. Je ne m'arrête pas, je suis à bout de souffle mais je continue. Enfin j'arrive au bout du tunnel. Mais un ravin me fait fasse et un simple pont de bois et de corde permet de le traverser. Ezio m'attend de l'autre côté. Je voyais son soulagement quand je suis arrivée mais l'inquiétude le pris rapidement quand il aperçut le bordel derrière moi. Il devait me prendre pour un boulet. Je commence à traverser le pont, pas très rassurée. Je vais le plus vite que je peux. J'arrive au milieu et quelques soldats ont déjà commencés à avancer. Je ne peux les laisser traverser.

-Ezio coupe les cordent ! Je crie.

-Quoi ?! Ça ne va pas !

-Coupe les cordes putain !

Il s'exécute enfin et commence détruire la corde de droite avec son épée. J'y suis presque encore quelque mètre.

-Fait attention ça va lâcher. M'informe Ezio.

Je m'accroche alors à la corde de gauche. Comme convenue le côté droit lâche et je me retrouve les pieds dans le vide. Quelques hommes sont tombés mais les autres font comme moi et avance accroché à la corde restante. Mes doigts me font horriblement mal. Allé Maelys juste quelques centimètres. Ezio commence à casser la corde sur laquelle je me tenais. Faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas faire un super saut de la foi vers la mort. J'essaye d'y aller en cochon pendu pour soulager mes pauvres doigts. J'y suis enfin ! J'attrape la branche d'un arbuste qui poussait là puis cale mon pied droit sur un bout de la roche qui ressort.

-Ezio ! Coupe maintenant ! Je crie.

Il s'acharne une dernière fois sur la corde et celle-ci lâche d'un coup. Je ferme les yeux, les soldats derrière moi crient de peur. Je peux entendre leur corps lourd heurter le sol. Je ne peux pas bouger, il n'y a pas de prise assez solide à laquelle me cramponner. Heureusement, Ezio se penche vers le ravin et me tend la main. Je l'attrape et il me tire hors du gouffre. Je souffle un coup. Je viens de traverser une crevasse profonde de plusieurs mètres et je suis vivante ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je me relève et aperçois Cesare débarquer en trombe de l'autre côté. Il gueule sur ses hommes et commence à nous dire qu'il va nous retrouver. Mon regard croise le sien.

-Putana ! M'insulte-t-il.

La tentation est trop forte. Je fais mon plus beau sourire et lui fais un bras d'honneur avant de me sauver en courant.

* * *

 **Beulà ! :'3**

 **Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préféré ! Plein d'action ! Je dois dire que les allusion à Caterina et Ezio me font bien rire xD. Oh et puis le bras d'honneur à Cesare je sais pas j'avais envie xD. Bon j'espère que je vous ai fait un bon chapitre et bien sur un petit review fait toujours plaisir :')**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà la suite on se retrouve en bas comme d'hab' x"3**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

On marcha bien encore une demi-heure. On avait rejoint les autres villageois. Lorsqu'on se trouva assez loin de la ville, Ezio pris la parole.

-Je dois me rendre à Rome.

-Ezio tu es blessé ! Lui dis-je

-Je dois retrouver Machiavelli. Les filles, allez à Firenze vous y serez en sécurité.

Ezio demanda un cheval. Maria et Claudia, inquiète le regarde monter péniblement sur le cheval. Je ne peux pas me rendre à Florence, il faut que je trouve la Pomme. Mais après tous je serai plus en sécurité là-bas. La grimace de douleur d'Ezio lorsqu'il fut installé m'arrêta dans mon interrogation.

-C'est mort Ezio, tu ne partiras pas sans moi.

J'attrape les rennes du cheval pour empêcher Ezio de partir.

-Maelys c'est trop risqué. Me dit-il

-Trop tard j'ai fait mon choix. Souris-je.

-Tu es têtue. S'exaspère-t-il.

Je me hisse sur le cheval et m'assois avant de lui répondre.

-Surement autant que toi !

Après avoir salué Maria et Claudia, on démarre à toute blinde. Bon ce n'est pas la peine de vous décrire comment le voyage a été long et ennuyant. Je n'ose pas parlé, Ezio a été particulièrement affecté par la mort de son oncle. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour le réconforter. Je préfère ne rien dire. Je m'efforce à ne pas m'endormir parce que je sens bien que mon compagnon est très mal en point autant émotionnellement que physiquement.

Il fait bientôt nuit et l'on est encore loin de Rome. Je suis fatigué et je sens qu'Ezio l'est tout autant.

-On devrait s'arrêter dans une auberge. Je lui propose.

Silence.

-Ezio ? Eh répond moi !

Je n'ai toujours aucune réponse. Je le secoue gentiment. Aucune réaction. Super mon cavalier c'est endormis à cheval et je ne sais pas où se trouve Rome moi ! J'enlève doucement les rennes des mains d'Ezio et les serrent entre mes doigts. On continue donc notre chemin sur la route qu'on empruntait depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Soudain je sens qu'Ezio glisse de la selle. Je n'ai pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il est déjà à terre. Je descends de notre monture et m'accroupis près de mon ami. Je pensais que sa malheureuse chute aurait le mérite mais de le réveiller, mais non. J'ai beau l'appeler je n'ai que pour réponse le son de la campagne endormie. Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas putain ! Je passe ma main sur son front, il est brulant. Mais pourquoi toutes ces merdes n'arrivent qu'à moi ?! Je regarde autour de nous, il y a une petite grange dans un petit champ. On pourrait peut-être si réfugier. J'attache d'abord le cheval à un arbre puis pour la deuxième fois de la journée je porte Ezio à l'abri.

-Tu me le revaudras. Marmonnais-je durant l'effort.

Mes muscles sont si raides, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se déchirer à tout moment ! Une fois à l'intérieur j'installe mon blessé dans une botte de paille. Ses traits se durcissent lorsque je le soulève une dernière fois. Je lui ai fait mal sans doute. C'est que ce n'est pas simple tout ça. Je resserre doucement le tissu qui protège ses plaies, il est imbibé de sang mais je n'ai rien pour le remplacer. Et si je le retire qui me dit que l'hémorragie s'est stoppée ? Je laisse donc toutes les bandes telle quel. Je m'installe dans la botte en face, je retire mes chaussures et m'installe dans le foin. J'essaye de rester éveillé mais la tentation est trop forte, je ferme doucement mes yeux puis tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est le bruit du grincement de la porte qui me réveilla. J'ouvre les yeux mais ne bouge pas, Ezio est toujours endormi. J'observe l'ombre mouvoir dans le cabanon. Elle s'approche d'Ezio. Je n'hésite pas une seconde et me lève déclenchant ma lame. L'homme se retourne, surpris

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je demande

-J'ai été chargé par Messer Machiavelli de retrouver Ezio Auditore.

-Et comment vous nous avez trouvé ?

-Le cheval dehors, sur sa selle il y a l'emblème spécifique à celle provenant de Monterrigionni.

Tous collaient, je pouvais lui faire confiance. Il sortit et fit signe à ses camarades de rentrer, ils portèrent Ezio jusque dans une calèche. Je les suis et m'installe à l'arrière. Il ne me faut quelques instants pour finir ma nuit.

La calèche s'arrête enfin. Je me lève et demande où l'on est, et c'est toute joyeuse que j'apprends qu'on est enfin à Rome. On est garé devant une petite maison d'où une femme sort. Nos escorteurs lui disent quelques mots puis celle-ci m'invite à rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur elle indique aux hommes où déposer Ezio toujours dans les vapes.

* * *

Il doit être environ dix heures du matin. On est le lendemain de notre arrivée. J'ai pas fait grand-chose hier, j'ai discuté avec la femme, Flora, après qu'elle est fini de soigner Ezio. Bon j'ai dû m'inventer une vie forcement ! D'ailleurs je me suis lâchée ! A présent aux yeux du monde de l'époque je suis la nièce d'Ezio Auditore, ma mère est morte il y a peu d'une grave maladie et mon père nous a abandonné depuis longtemps maintenant. Je suis donc sous la tutelle de mon oncle depuis 1 an à présent. Forcément, mon prénom n'étant pas très commun je l'ai expliqué du fait des origines étrangères de mon père. Cette histoire avait l'air d'être passé et tant mieux !

Flora elle m'a parlé de Rome, elle m'a expliqué que la ville était dans un état critique, de plus une maladie traine dans les rues. Elle m'informa d'y faire attention si je ne voulais pas y laisser la vie. Cette femme d'environ 50 ans est vraiment très sympathique, elle me prépara à manger, autant dire que j'étais affamée ! Les émotions ça creuse ! Je me suis ensuite couchée et me suis finalement réveillé il y a moins d'une heure. Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine Flora m'attendait avec une tenue dans ses mains. Elle me l'a tendit et m'expliqua que c'est un inconnue qui nous l'avait offert, je me dirige alors vers la salle de bains pour me changer. Je ressors, mon amie m'ajuste quelques pièces de l'uniforme puis m'indique un miroir où je peux contempler mon reflet. La tenue est composée d'une chemise blanche simple et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, par-dessus une veste longue, qui m'arrive au mollet, se termine en deux parties afin de faciliter mes mouvements de jambes. Dessus il y également une capuche que je rabats pour voir l'effet, c'est drôle, de profile on dirait une tête d'aigle. Une ceinture ornée de rouge et du symbole des Assassins marque ma taille. Ma tenue rouge et blanche est magnifique, imposante et pratique. L'idéal ! Je renfile les bottes que j'avais qui me vont parfaitement pour le combat et l'escalade puis j'accepte la proposition de Flora de me coiffer. C'est agréable de se faire pomponner par quelqu'un d'autre. Autre fois c'était ma mère qui me coiffait. Flora m'explique comment attacher me coiffer en un chignon élégant et qui tient bien les cheveux. Au final tous mes cheveux sont tirés vers l'arrière sauf quelques mèches rebelles bouclées, ce qui donne un air un plus naturelle je trouve à ma coiffure.

Je bois donc à présent une tisane, la tête posée sur ma main droite, je touille l'eau dans ma tasse. Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Je me redresse et me tourne vers la direction du bruit. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ezio, accroché à la poignée pour ne pas tomber. A ce moment je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai accourue sur lui pour l'étreindre. J'avais eu si peur, j'avais eu peur de le perdre et de me retrouver toute seule. Il est surpris de ma réaction mais sourit timidement.

-Tu m'as fait peur, je n'ai presque pas dormi avec tes idioties. Lui dis-je.

Il passe ses mains derrière mon dos pour m'étreindre. Oh non ! Je sens les larmes qui montent ! Je me desserre l'étreinte et essuie les larmes qui commençaient à perler sous mes yeux.

-Votre nièce c'est beaucoup de soucis pour vous. Explique Flora.

Merde ! Ezio me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Oui il venait de se réveiller avec une nièce à présent. Je lui souris d'un air gêné pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais lui expliquer. Ezio repassa à notre amie et lui sourit.

-Elle se fait toujours un sang d'encre pour rien. Pas vrai ? Ma _nièce._

Il avait forcé sur le « nièce », mais Flora ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Cette dernière après avoir refait ensuite quelque bande à Ezio lui confia la tenue qu'il nous avait été confié. Il se changea et se retrouva avec une tenue aussi belle que la mienne presqu'identique. On passa une journée entière à nouveau chez Flora et une fois près on se dirigea vers le Mausolée d'Auguste, là où ne devions retrouver Machiavelli d'après l'homme qui nous avait porté les vêtements.

* * *

 **Bon ba je ne sais pas quoi raconter sur ceux chapitre :'). J'essaye d'introduire petit à petit une relation particulière entre Ezio et Maelys. Je leur prévois plein de petites aventures :D ! Ça va être chouette ! Du coup je me remet à l'écriture du prochain chapitre ainsi qu'à la suite de "Nous serons heureux" ! Je commence pas mal de fiction en générale et une fois que j'ai deux trois chapitre et l'histoire j'estime que je peu poster ! Actuellement j'ai trois quatre fic' qui cherchent une débouchée alors je pense que prochainement vous serez gâtés :D  
**

 **Voilà ! Bisous ! :3**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais j'avais pas du tout d'inspi et je préfère être moins régulière que d'écrire de la merde :P**

* * *

Rome est vraiment… Étonnant. Ezio et moi avons pu traverser les quartiers les plus riches, avec de magnifiques bâtisses, ainsi que les plus pauvres. Dans ces-derniers la maladie règne, les maisons sont dans un état pitoyable et surtout, tout est sous le contrôle des Borgia. Les soldats se jouent de faire tourner en bourrique les pauvres commerçants.

Ezio et moi avons trouvé une auberge où dormir quelques jours avant de rejoindre Macchiaveli. Je frappe à la porte d'Ezio puis rentre. Ezio est assis sur le bord du lit sans sa tenue d'Assassin, habillé en simple civile. Je m'assois à côté de lui, hier on a pas eu le temps de discuter, j'étais fatiguée et lui tout autant. On a donc marché en silence en scrutant la ville avant de trouver une auberge.

-Alors j'ai une nièce ? Ainsi qu'une nouvelle sœur ? Tu crois que j'en avais pas déjà assez d'une ? Rigole-t-il.

-La vérité est beaucoup moins crédible…

Se sentant beaucoup mieux Ezio me propose de faire un tour dehors. J'accepte et nous sortons. Le premier endroit ou nous nous rendons est un médecin pour mon ainé. Ce dernier ne devrait apparemment pas se battre à son age. Autant vous dire qu'il a bougonné toute la matinée.

Le midi passé on se ressourça dans une auberge puis nous reprirent notre balade.

\- Tiens tu vois le clocher là-haut ? dit le brun.

-Ouaip !

-On va grimper histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et trouver notre lieu de rendez-vous.

-Mais il y a des gardes.

-Tu as peur ?

Il me lance un regard de défi, je lui réponds immédiatement.

-Le premier en haut ! M'écris-Je.

Je croise un premier garde et lui fais la peau, je pars à gauche et commence à grimper tandis qu'Ezio part à l'opposée. L'église avait été faite grossièrement ce qui laissait de bonne prise. Je me hisse sur le toit en même temps que mon « oncle », on se regarde puis on se hâte de monter le clocher. J'arrive la première. Je me penche pour voir où est Ezio et lui lance un grand sourire plein de malice.

-Ba alors ? On tient plus la route vieillard ? Me moquais-je.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu vas voir de quel bois il se chauffe le vieillard. Souffla-t-il plié en deux.

Je m'assois sur le bord et l'entend se plaindre de son dos. Le pauvre, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on faisait allusion à son âge. Tout à l'heure avec le docteur, je m'étais mise à éclater de rire derrière. Ezio s'installe à côté de moi pour contempler le paysage.

-J'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Me dit-il.

Je me tourne vers lui et souris.

-C'est normal.

Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche et en sort un collier qu'il me tend.

-Je te l'offre pour te remercier. C'est un porte bonheur.

Je le prends et l'observe. Je le reconnais, c'est celui que portais Christina, celui qui lui avais offert, il signifiait tant pour lui. Pourquoi me l'offrir ? Après tout on ne se connait pas tant.

-Il marche vraiment ?

-Je suis toujours en vie, alors je pense que oui.

Il m'aide à l'attacher et je me remets à l'observer. Sur le pendentif il y a un « A » comme « Auditore ».

-Merci !

Je l'enlace et il me rend l'étreinte. Ça faisait du bien un peu de chaleur humaine après tous ces malheurs, je serais bien restée là, dans les bras d'Ezio des heures. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'une personne fait autant attention à moi. Je n'avais que très peu été choyé par mon père, constamment absent.

William Miles, il m'était impossible de l'appeler « Papa ». Je ne le connais que très peu et lui me connait encore moins. Ma garde et celle de Desmond lui ont été retiré à la mort de Maman. Je n'ai même pas grandi avec mon frère, même si je pense être plus proche de lui. Mais est ce qu'il ne m'en veut pas au fond ? Après tous si Maman est morte c'est de ma faute, non ? J'avais réussi à oublier mon passé, jusqu'à ce que Abstergo détruise tous ce que j'avais. Ma nouvelle famille, mes amies et ma toute nouvelle vie que j'aimais tant. Ils m'ont capturé et j'ai subi l'enfer de l'Animus. Je crois que cela m'avais rendu totalement tarée. Mais heureuse Shaun et Rebecca m'ont sortie là. Je n'en suis pas moins restée distante. Puis j'ai revu Desmond. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'avais 14 ans quand je l'ai retrouvé. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, j'avais cru un instant qu'on était redevenu enfant. Puis « Papa » est revenu. Il voulait me remettre dans l'Animus, mais Desmond s'est interposé et m'a interdit d'y retourné. C'était donc lui qui y passait le plus clair de son temps. Le pauvre… Et puis… Puis… Roh je ne me rappelle plus !

Ezio se lève et me sort de mes pensées. La mission nous appelle et l'on doit redescendre et se rendre au point de rendez-vous où est surement déjà Macchiaveli.

Lorsqu'on est arrivée on a eu le droit à l'accueil chaleureux de ce vieux grincheux.

-Je vois que tu es venu avec la fille Ezio.

-Je m'appelle Maelys et non la « fille ». Rétorquai-je.

-Tu savais qu'elle était là, tu lui as apporté des affaires. Dit Ezio en se mettant devant moi pour éviter que je trucide Niccolo.

-Je pensais que tu l'aurais renvoyée à Florence, elle ne va nous causer que des problèmes ! Monterrigionni a déjà été attaqué, et Mario est mort.

-Les Borgias nous ont attaqués pour la Pomme, quelqu'un a dénoncé Maelys.

-Cette gamine est un nid à problème Ezio !

C'en était trop, je passe devant Ezio et me met à gueuler de toute mes forces.

-Tu vas arrêter de parler dans mon dos alors que je suis à côté ?! Je ne suis pas débile ! Si tu as un truc à me dire tu me le dis en face ! A moins que tu n'es pas les couilles pour faire face à une « gamine » de quinze ans ? Et si je n'avais pas été là, Ezio serait surement mort à l'heure qu'il est !Et si seulement ! Si seulement j'avais pu choisir je ne serais pas venu, surtout pour voir ta gueule !

A leurs têtes je crois que j'ai été un peu loin. Niccolo restait bouche bée tandis qu'Ezio avait un sourire en coin. Mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je baisse les yeux et m'excuse. Décidément je ne pose vraiment que des problèmes. Macchiaveli ne daigna pas accepter mes excuses et se tourna pour rentrer dans une sorte d'entrée de tunnel. Ezio et moi suivons. Je garde la tête baissée et tortille mes doigts entre eux. Ezio jette un regard compréhensif sur moi et passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas il va s'en remettre, et puis tu as bien fais. Chuchote-t-il.

Je me force à sourire. Et nous continuons d'avancer dans le tunnel.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! Vous connaissez une partie de la vie de Maelys avant son arrivée au côté d'Ezio. Et je dois dire qu'en Maelys j'exprime pas mal le fait que je n'aime pas Niccolo xD. Mais cette petite a tendance à partir au quart de tour et avouer que pourrait être pas mal à réagir ainsi. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me touche et j'essaye d'en prendre le plus possible en compte :).  
**


End file.
